dejame que te toque la piel
by Mr.Tokio-san
Summary: satoshi sekai,recibe la inesperada visita de leo, un joven y apuesto seminarista ruso, que por casualidades del destino conoce, a kasumi...
1. Default Chapter

Después de que satoshi termino todo lo que tenia que hacer como campeón mundial de pokemon, decidió tomarse un buen y merecido descanso...  
  
Ahora, el joven satoshi, de ya 17 años, era alguien terriblemente atractivo...  
  
Era muy alto, media 1:75, su pelo negro y brillante, alborotado como siempre, le daba un aire enorme de sensualidad....  
  
Tenia esa inocencia... piel bronceada... ojos negros profundos. Atractivo.  
  
Y esa arracada que traía en la oreja izquierda... era todo un pedazo de chico...  
  
El, recorrió de nuevo el camino a casa, lentamente, pero con energías, pikachu, su fiel pokemon, descansaba sobre su cabeza...  
  
Atravesaba el bosque y estaba por llegar a casa de su madre...  
  
Una gran sonrisa se apodero de el. Sus ojos brillaron y comenzó a correr – vamos pikachu! – decía mientras arrojaba al pokemon al aire, este se despertaba felizmente y comenzaba a correr a lado de su dueño.  
  
- aun nos queda recorrer el pueblo entero para llegar a casa...- sonríe –démonos prisa!-  
  
el pequeño pokemon, le sonrió...  
  
la recompensa fue buena, por fin, una cama caliente donde dormir, comida abundante y un buen descanso...  
  
no podía haber nada mejor a eso...  
  
ahora, en casa.  
  
....................  
  
la modesta casa de satoshi sekai, era asediada a diario por mucha gente.  
  
Miles de reporteros de canales distintos, niños de kinder esperando un autógrafo de el mejor entrenador del mundo, club de fans con pancartas enormes, chicas guapas deseando ser sus novias y lanzándole piropos.... puestos de comida.  
  
-y yo que pensé que llegando a casa todo seria mas tranquilo...- el bien formado chico dejo de sostener la cortina que cubría la ventana, estaba nervioso, y no lo disimulaba muy bien.... le daba nervios ser admirado... le daba miedo la fama... el amor también...  
  
bilma que pasaba por ahí, con una enorme canasta de ropa, escucho lo que su hijo pronunciaba casi con un susurro... ella le sonrió y volteo hacia el...  
  
mirándole hacia arriba -ellos aclaman a satoshi, el mejor entrenador del mundo, -baja la canasta, le acaricia la cabeza y la mejilla- te aclaman a ti hijo... ¿por qué no vas hacia allá y les concedes algunas preguntas? Ha? No seria mala idea!- satoshi miro la cara de alegría e ilusión de su madre, le sonrió con nerviosismo y afirmo con la cabeza- esta bien mama.- el chico camino con lentitud mientras dejaba atrás a bilma con una sonrisa en la cara, satoshi, con evidente nerviosismo, toco ligeramente el mango de la puerta, desde atrás bilma susurro algo raro.. y camino hacia el traspatio...  
  
el joven dudo en abrir la puerta... el solo hecho de pensar que había miles de gente que lo aclamaban.  
  
Trago saliva.  
  
-¡¡¡¡digame joven sakai!!! ¿esta liga ha sido muy difícil para usted? - ¿alguna vez a perdido!? - ¿hay alguien espacial en su vida?? –  
  
satoshi trataba de calmar a toda la congregación de gente, con evidente nerviosismo les hizo señas con las manos, de que se tranquilizaran, los reporteros y los fans, se callaron, satoshi les sonrió y bajando lentamente las manos, los miro a todos.  
  
Un reportero alzo la mano con energía  
  
- joven sekai...¡¡¿ha tenido novia alguna vez?!!-  
  
el chico parpadeo con rapidez e hizo la cara para atrás, provocando que su cabello negro y sedoso, se moviera bruscamente por su movimiento repentino... un sonrojo algo fuerte, debajo de sus ojos, se hizo presente...  
  
tenia la boca entreabierta, quería responder.  
  
Imposible.  
  
Millones de ojos sobre el, esperando que contestara.  
  
No había respuesta....o...¿si?.  
  
------------------------  
  
Así transcurrió la atareada vida de el joven satoshi.  
  
Diariamente, fuera de su hogar, había mucha gente que deseaba, tan siquiera, ver su rostro, algo de el, su ropa en el tendedero, su muy sexy arete...  
  
Gente del mismo pueblo, del pueblo vecino y gente de todo el mundo.  
  
Diario le llegaban millones de e-mails, con declaraciones de amor, admiración y algunas mas de envidia y odio...  
  
Así como a diario, las chicas le chiflaban y le gritaban cosas comprometedoras...  
  
Ahora esa era la vida de aquel joven, de tan solo 17 años. Nunca pensó, que llegara a tanto.  
  
Un buen día, el pueblo, comenzó a acostumbrarse a tener a el mejor entrenador del mundo, y así como llegaron en jauría, se fueron yendo, no por olvidarlo, no, de hecho la verdadera razón era que ya no creían muy correcto molestarlo en su privacidad, y mucho menos, abusar de su amabilidad, pues diario, hecho un manojo de nervios, salía a atenderlos, desde muy temprano, hasta que el sol, se escondía.  
  
Fue así que los del mismo pueblo se ponían de acuerdo, para detectar a algún turista que deseara colarse en casa del chico, y perturbar su privacidad. Le llamaban la atención y dejaban que se fuera, entre masculladas e insultos.  
  
¿El?, con un dejo de tristeza lo admiraba todo, detrás de la ventana....  
  
mientras soltaba suavemente, la cortina de la ventana...  
  
-----------------  
  
- satoshi, hijo, aquí abajo te busca alguien, ¡baja por favor!- bilma, le gritaba con alegría desde la planta baja de la casa, satoshi no pudo oír muy bien, bueno, de hecho, no escucho nada, solo un pequeño ruido el joven, ni siquiera aparto la vista de lo que en ese momento admiraba con toda la atención del mundo...  
  
estaba tan concentrado... en el pequeño trozo de papel que tenia en la mano...  
  
estaba algo arrugado y sucio, le faltaba el cachito de la esquina inferior de la izquierda... parecía ser un papel sin ningún valor... algo que merecía ir al bote de la basura...  
  
sin embargo, la tierna y sensual mirada del chico revelaba todo lo contrario...  
  
el , miraba como si fuera lo mas maravilloso del mundo....  
  
trataba de no arrugar el papel, mas de lo que ya estaba... lo trataba con mucho cuidado, con amor.  
  
Con ternura.  
  
Sus profundos ojos negros, se perdían entre las líneas del escrito... su boca entreabierta, su miraba sensual enfocada... suspiro... murmuro... ...paso su mano, sobre su alborotado cabello... estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y perderse en sus pensamientos....  
  
-SATOSHI??!!!- bilma entro sorpresivamente en la habitación, el chico volteo a verla, y con rapidez, escondió muy disimuladamente, aquel papel...lo escondió rápido y mas no bruscamente, con mucho cuidado y cariño.  
  
Satoshi le sonrió y se paro de su cama, levanto la mano  
  
-¿qué pasa mama? ¿me necesitas?, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- bilma le sonrió, lo miro hacia arriba – no hijo, yo no necesito nada – satoshi ladeo la cabeza – ¿a no?- no. – le dijo su madre con delicadeza- hay, una persona aya abajo que te busca- la madre de satoshi le sonrió muy efusivamente – se que hace mucho que no la vez, ¿por qué nos vas a echar un vistazo ha?-  
  
satoshi miro la cara de su madre... se detuvo a pensar unos segundos, parpadeo con velocidad, se hecho para atrás y de repente corrió hacia el recibidor...  
  
llego corriendo a donde las escaleras... miro hacia abajo  
  
lo que ahí vio, le sorprendió....  
  
Bilma, llego con lentitud, se poso tras de satoshi, este por su parte, no cabía en asombro.  
  
- y dime satoshi, ¿por qué te quedas ahí parado ha?... no vas a saludarle?-  
  
satoshi seguía mirando al invitado... pronto, se sacudió la cabeza, camino con lentitud, y bajando los escalones con calma, sin dejar de ver al invitado... sonri  
  
-h-hola...este...Leo...yo... – satoshi, de puro nerviosismo, se paso su mano izquierda en la playera, colocándola después tras su nuca, no era muy bueno expresando lo que sentía- ¿c-cuanto tiempo? Primo.....-  
  
satoshi le sonrió con sinceridad, y le extendió su mano derecha en forma de saludo, el, se había desilusionado un poco...  
  
por un momento, creyó, vagamente que ella.. vendría.  
  
por el contrario el invitado, lo miro hacia abajo. Con una mirada fría y evasiva...  
  
satoshi comprendió y bajo con lentitud la mano... sin dejar de ver los ojos de leo, su primo...  
  
y si satoshi era alto y guapo....Si satoshi lo era.... su primo leo, lo era un más...  
  
pelo negro corto, hacia arriba... ojos color miel...fríos, 1:90, sensual...guapo.... unos 19...piel blanca como la nieve...  
  
con un gran atractivo...  
  
no podías apartar tus ojos de el...  
  
era...tan guapo...  
  
un silencio se hizo presente en la sala... detrás de los chicos, el atardecer se colaba por la ventana, los rayos anaranjados del sol, tropezaban por todos lados, jugando con todo lo que tocaban...el pelo de ambos.. la ropa... las fotografías...  
  
de repente un pequeño rayo de sol, dio justo en el adorno de leo...  
  
la llevaba al cuello.  
  
una cruz de plata.  
  
Esto, capto de inmediato la atención de satoshi...  
  
Que sonrió inmediatamente para tratar de congeniar con su primo...  
  
- Leo, ha estado estudiando en el seminario de Rusia – bilma, pronunciaba estas palabras con gran ilusión, y alegría –es un chico muy inteligente, quiere ser seminarista e impartir sus conocimientos a todos, es un gran chico- bilma le miro con ternura, satoshi miro a leo  
  
Parecía sorprendente que una persona como leo, fuera tan entregado a lo que hacia...  
  
Esa mirada fría y sin brillo que satoshi había notado.  
  
Era tan raro....  
  
No podía creer que una persona tan fría, decidiera dedicar por completo su vida a "Dios" y a ayudar a los demás...  
  
Otro silencio algo incomodo, cayo en la sala...  
  
De repente y como si fuera un milagro, leo, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a satoshi, sus ojos aun fríos, expresaban, agradecimiento, no en gran escala, pero lo hacían.  
  
Satoshi, se sintió en confianza y entre miradas de alegría, ambos primos, comenzaron a reír.... satoshi lo hacia en forma destrampada, con su mano aun en la nuca, mas leo, lo hacia con ternura...  
  
...no era un chico frío.  
  
Bilma, miraba desde atrás, con alegría.  
  
--------------  
  
Buen día.  
  
Espero que estén teniendo un agradable momento en este instante.  
  
Yo soy la escritora de este fan-fic. Soy tokio.  
  
Para servirles a todos mis lectores.  
  
Este fan-fic es uno de los mas recientes que se me han ocurrido, de hecho, ya llevaba días en proyecto, hasta hoy, que he decidido escribirlo.  
  
Esperando que sea de su total agrado, pues deseo que mucha gente, lo lea y critique lo que  
  
por eso, lo publicare en Internet.  
  
Dedicado con todo mi cariño a "Manira" mi hermana, que siempre me esta aguantando, y que es la persona que siempre lee todos mis escritos antes que nadie. He aprendido bastante gracias a ella.  
  
Nos leemos.  
  
tokio-san 


	2. ruso

Segunda parte: RUSO.  
  
- repite conmigo leo... "me llamo Leo, mucho gusto"- el atractivo seminarista, le dirigió una sonrisa, de confusión a su primo... satoshi rió con nerviosismo –por el día de hoy, dejemos las lecciones hasta aquí ¿esta bien? – el seminarista cerro los ojos con alegría –buenos días, satoshi.- el joven entrenador, se congelo...  
  
Leo, no sabia hablar español, a penas sabia unas cuantas frases "buenos días" "come galletas chips" "se feliz" "gracias"... su vocabulario no le era muy diverso, aunque ya llevaban 6 días de practica continua.  
  
Algunas frases las sacaba de la televisión, pues la veía a ratos, habiendo terminado sus deberes en la casa...  
  
Era notable que la relación de satoshi, con su primo, era de muy pocas palabras, bilma lo sabia. Se reía de la situación.  
  
Sin embargo, ambos primos, se comprendían a miradas.  
  
El seminarista, hablaba ruso, una pizca de ingles y un poquitito de español, no era muy bueno pronunciando y ordenando ideas, sin embargo, podía entender a la perfección lo que la gente le decía.  
  
Era un joven muy inteligente.  
  
En el pueblo , comenzaron los rumores de que "un muy atractivo y guapo seminarista , se hospedaba en casa de los sekai" [su uniforme le delataba] y que "era tan mono al no saber hablar español" .  
  
Las chicas notaban su presencia a diario, pues leo era muy caballeroso y ayudaba a bilma con todas las tareas del hogar. Desde regar sus plantas, hasta limpiar ventanas y barrer las afueras de la casa.  
  
Sobra decir que Todas las chicas del pueblo, se reunían a las afueras de la casa de satoshi, en punto de las 12:00 de la mañana los miércoles y sábados, hora en que, el joven leo y su primo satoshi, salían a colgar la ropa al tendedero...  
  
A hurgadillas, les veían pasar apuradamente del traspatio al la casa.  
  
Todas las jóvenes, identificaban a leo, pues nunca variaba su ropa, solo consistía en el uniforme de seminarista, negro, que le daba un aire de sensualidad y elegancia.  
  
La cruz de plata también era notable.  
  
Mientras que satoshi, era igualmente perseguido, pues aunque cambiaba de ropa a diario, su muy reconocible arete, lo distinguía. 


	3. gengibre

Tercera parte: JENGIBRE  
  
Pasados 2 meses, leo seguía en casa de los sekai, ahora sabia armar palabras y frases mucho mejor que antes, lamentablemente no era perfecto su vocabulario, pero la mejoría se notaba.  
  
Satoshi, ayudaba bastante en el quehacer del hogar, e igualmente iba y se divertía con shigeru [si, su eterno rival] teniendo batallas pokemon y saliendo por ahí, para distraerse.  
  
En efecto.  
  
Había comenzado una época de tranquilidad para los 3 miembros de la casa.  
  
Satoshi pasaba por una racha de alegría y tranquilidad, junto con shigeru, hacían cosas interesantes.  
  
Leo, que era tan reservado, se limitaba a ayudar en cuanto pudiera a bilma, ya fuera en comida o deberes del hogar, lo extraño, era que siempre rechazaba las invitaciones a salir de satoshi –no gracias, voy a estar ocupado- decía con tranquilidad y en tono amable...  
  
Extrañamente, esos ojos color miel, aun reflejaban tristeza y frialdad...  
  
Parecía faltarle algo.  
  
Algo muy importante.  
  
Mientras tanto, Bilma, recibía diariamente, cuando iba de compras, halagos sobre satoshi y leo, mucha gente le decía cosas impresionantes...  
  
-ambos jóvenes son muy guapos, bilma, parecen hermanos!- bilma, sonreía –gracias- has hecho muy buen trabajo! Además son muy caballerosos y muy amables con todos los del pueblo- podría jurar que son hermanos! Su relación es tan buena!- bilma bajaba la mirada con algo de tristeza - ¿qué sucede bilma? Te noto triste...- bilma levanto la cabeza y sonrió –no es nada! Vamos de prisa!- bilma miro al cielo – hoy, quiero hacerles una buena cena....  
  
la noche comenzaba a caer en el pueblo.  
  
La primera estrella brillo.  
  
Eran las8:40 en punto.  
  
Bilma se encontraba preparando la cena para esa noche, estaba muy ocupada e iba de un lado a otro con comida y moviendo cosas de aquí aya, hacia un ruido suave, pues consideraba que leo no debía ayudarle esa noche, era demasiado lo que el hacia por ella y por satoshi.  
  
En la habitación contigua a la cocina, Leo miraba con atención el televisor, el control remoto en mano, y un aire pensativo se apoderaban de el en ese instante-¡compre ahora mismo, el agua milagrosa, que lo ara ser mas guapo!!!- leo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, muy divertida.  
  
En ese momento lo único que se hacia presente en la sala, era el sonido del televisor, muy bajito.  
  
Algunos rayos de luna colándose por ahí...  
  
...la tranquila y casi como un susurro respiración de leo...  
  
su pecho se movía al ritmo de su respiración.  
  
Lo hacia profundo... con cuidado...  
  
-¿leo?- leo aparto con cuidado la mirada del televisor, bilma le llamaba, pronto, el se levanto y se dirigió con paso suave y firme, hacia la cocina...  
  
-dime...¿qué desea usted madre?- bilma le sonrió con dulzura –leo, has hecho demasiado por mi estas ultimos 2 meses, no se como debo agradecerte- leo la miro, con seriedad, estaba digiriendo con cuidado todo lo que bilma le había dicho, después de un instante, le sonrió tiernamente y trato de responderle – usted no tener que agradecerme... yo estoy para servir- bilma le sonrió y volteo rápidamente hacia la cocina, tomo la cuchara de madera y con mucho cuidado, probo el guiso que hacia en ese momento. Leo la miro con curiosidad mientras lo probaba...  
  
de inmediato noto la cara de desagrado de bilma y comenzó a tiernamente a reír...  
  
...  
  
-no te preocupes "mama".. regreso pronto- bilma miraba desde el pórtico de la casa, como leo se despedía suavemente con la mano, llevaba un poco de dinero en la mano, bilma le sonrió – no te olvides, es jengibre lo que me falta para la cena!- leo volvió la mirada y le afirmo con la cabeza...  
  
bilma sonrió y se metió a la casa, cerrando suavemente, la puerta. 


	4. lluvia

cuarta parte: LLUVIA  
  
una bilma muy ocupada que iba de un lado a otro, se hacia presente en la cocina, las demás luces de la casa, se encontraban apagadas, la cocina, era la única que presentaba movimiento en ese entonces...  
  
todo estaba callado, en silencio.  
  
El único ruido de la casa era una bilma que estaba por culminar la cena.... estaba muy ocupada y no ponía mucha atención a lo demás...  
  
En las afueras de la casa.  
  
Nadie.  
  
Todo estaba callado y si acaso un grillo se oía..  
  
una pequeña gota callo en el césped...  
  
miles mas le siguieron.  
  
Lluvia.  
  
el reloj, silenciosamente movía su segundero... era el único ruido en la sala oscura...  
  
Solo 5 minutos mas y serian las 9 de la noche en punto  
  
-hay...- bilma se limpiaba en sudor con una servilleta – solo esperare a que leo me traiga el jengibre, el estofado, el postre y todo lo demás esta listo...- bilma sonrió – que bueno que satoshi se animo a tener una comida para festejar que ahora descansara... –bilma cerro los ojos y suspiro – que bueno que ahora es un chico que ha cumplido con todo lo que se propuso en el pasado...-  
  
bilma sonreía, mientras un pequeño humo, salía del horno...  
  
-hay!!! Mis chuletas!"-  
  
mientras bilma "salvaba" su guisado, la puerta de la casa se abrió de repente y un satoshi empapado y agitado entraba corriendo a la sala, el ruido llamo la atención de bilma y asomo su cabeza desde la cocina.  
  
-hola mama! Ya llegue... – lo decía entrecortadamente y con las manos en las rodillas, respiraba muy rápido...  
  
la sala estaba oscura, lo único que alumbraba, era un farol de la calle, aun así, alumbraba escasamente...  
  
satoshi, vestía una playera negra...  
  
en ese momento, el agua, había provocado que se le pegara al cuerpo... se veía ten bien...  
  
su arracada de plata, brillo por un instante mientras se enderezaba con cuidado.  
  
algunas gotas de agua, resbalaban por su revuelto y sedoso cabello...  
  
unas mas, le recorrían todo el cuerpo.  
  
El cuello, los fornidos brazos..el rostro...  
  
Sus tenis negros y su pantalones grises, no se habían salvado del agua... estaba empapado totalmente.  
  
bilma parpadeo  
  
-hola hijo, después me saludas, ve a cambiarte esa ropa mojada, podrías enfermar...- satoshi le sonrió en forma picara –ninguna enfermedad acaba con satoshi sekai! El mejor entrenador pokemon del mundo! Jajajaja!- la risa de satoshi, muy animada, hizo que bilma sonriera –como quieras satoshi...y dime..- la mirada pensativa de bilma recorría la habitación.. –y...¿dónde están...? los?...- satoshi se percato de lo que su madre quería decirle –ha, ellos están...-  
  
repentinamente, la luz de la sala se predio.  
  
De la sorpresa, bilma volteo.  
  
Satoshi la miro, alzo el brazo y señalo hacia atrás con su dedo pulgar, le sonrió –ahí están.-  
  
7 personas, entraron con cuidado a la sala. Shigeru, aun mantenía su mano en el botón de luz.  
  
Con un ojo cerrado y con una sonrisa picara le hablo a bilma.  
  
-buenas noches, señorita sekai...¿podemos pasar?-  
  
bilma sonrío.  
  
------  
  
Buen dia queridos lectores.  
  
¿Saben?  
  
Muchas personas me han cuestionado sobre quien o que es realmente "Leo" ¿serio? ¿arrogante? ¿caballeroso?...  
  
Creo que debe ser un personaje popular en mi historia. Y bueno, siendo sincera, Realmente no lo se.  
  
Vamos, no es que sea apartado.  
  
Es un chico dulce, pero es muy objetivo en lo que quiere, y lo que el quiere, es servir a dios.  
  
Mi respuesta a ustedes, es simple.  
  
Leo kran, es originario de Rusia, chico de 19 años y primo de satoshi, sus padres son divorciados, sin embargo, ambos padres han quedado de acuerdo en que su hijo debe seguir muy alto y no detenerse y culparse por lo que ellos han hecho.  
  
Debe ser sensible por ese suceso [creo] , y es por eso que ha decidido ayudar a los demás y servir a dios.  
  
quiere ser ministro y esa meta siempre la ha tenido muy en claro.  
  
A pesar de que leo es un chico callado, dentro de el se posa un espíritu de pasión incontrolable, [pensé demasiado si había que ponerle esta cualidad] en realidad es un chico muy tierno, jamás ha besado y mucho menos ha tenido alguna compañera antes, ya que desde pequeño, ha querido realizar su sueño, y como les he mencionado antes, es muy objetivo en lo que quiere.  
  
Tiene 19 años, y respecto al amor, es inocente y torpe.  
  
He pensado bastante si es bueno ponerle todas estas características a Leo.  
  
Bueno, no es que sean malas, pero nunca antes había manejado un personaje con tan variadas cualidades.  
  
Ya hasta lo he dibujado.  
  
No es que sea buena haciéndolo [en eso, mi hermana "manira" me gana bastante]  
  
Quisiera comentarles. Leo es uno de mis personajes favoritos, es guapo, y educado, sin llegar a chocar por ser tan perfecto, por que "ojo" el también tiene puntos malos, es algo callado y siente vergüenza al pronunciar lo que siente  
  
Con todo y todo, yo, estoy muy orgullosa de cómo es leo, tanto en actitudes como en defectos.  
  
Hasta ahora, Estoy muy satisfecha con mi trabajo.  
  
Mucha gente, piensa que es gracioso que leo, aun con 19 años, no sepa hablar muy bien español, también pensé demasiado si había que ponerle el problema del idioma, y creo que si, es perfecto para lo que yo quiero en este fan-fic.  
  
Cabe aclarar, que leo quiere demasiado a bilma, le llama cariñosamente "madre". ¿curioso?  
  
Esperando no haberles aburrido con todo este alarde, gracias por aguantarme  
  
Próximamente, intervendré con un pequeño punto aclaratorio.  
  
Es una sorpresa de quien hablare esa vez.  
  
Nos leemos. 


	5. compras

quinta parte: COMPRAS  
  
La calle.  
  
Vacía.  
  
No había nadie ya...todo, solitario.  
  
Unos, dormidos.  
  
otros, cenando.  
  
Pero nadie en la calle.  
  
¿y como iba a ser eso? Llovía a cantaros, suavemente, pero continuo... ya era de noche y hacia algo de frió...  
  
y bajo un árbol...  
  
Leo.  
  
trataba de conservar con mucho esfuerzo el poco calor corporal que le quedaba. Frotando sus blancas y gruesas manos, una contra la otra. Su ropa húmeda, revelaba que la lluvia lo había sorprendido a medio camino.  
  
las gotas eran gruesas, leo miraba a ambos lados, algo aturdido, sin dejar ese aire pensativo que siempre le acompañaba a todas partes.  
  
Con un dejo de preocupación y seriedad, miro hacia el cielo.  
  
Una luna llena y sonriente le alumbro el rostro.  
  
Y ella, sin siquiera saberlo, provoco, que los ojos de leo, se vieran aun mas claros...  
  
Aun mas fríos..  
  
Aun mas distantes...  
  
El, miro perdidamente a la luna...  
  
En realidad, no sabia que era lo que veía ahí... solo la miraba...  
  
La tristeza recorrió su sus ojos.  
  
Le dio la espalda al bosque, y se recargo suavemente al tronco del árbol...  
  
Entre abrió sus labios...  
  
Esos deseables labios.  
  
Y con una mirada sensual... una mirada especial, dijo algo en un susurro... algo tan bajo... no quería ni que el viento lo escuchase y se lo llevase a otro lado... esas palabras eran solo suyas, nadie mas debía oírles... solo el  
  
De repente, leo, cayo desmayado...  
  
Y aun charco de sangre, rodeo su cabeza...  
  
el viento soplo con rapidez...  
  
Las gotas de lluvia, mojaban a leo, limpiándolo un poco, de la sangre...  
  
...estaba inconsciente  
  
...estaba perdiendo calor  
  
...estaba....  
  
...solo... 


	6. visitas

sexta parte: VISITAS  
  
-ho dios mio, pasen todos, ¿no se han mojado?- bilma les miraba con preocupación, los chicos le sonrieron y shigeru hablo con energía – claro que no señora sekai, el único descuidado aqui fue satoshi!- bilma le miro y comenzó a reír , el joven del pelo negro se puso rojo- mama! ¿ a quien apoyas? Al mas gracioso?- todos se quedaron callados, satoshi puso una cara de descontento, pero todo se desvaneció, pues los profundos ojos negros, del joven, brillaron.  
  
Brillaron mucho.  
  
miro a todos y comenzó a reír alegremente.  
  
Todos, le siguieron.  
  
Mas sin embargo, de repente, una mirada triste se apodero del joven entrenador, bilma lo miro, pero este, escondió rápidamente ese sentimiento...  
  
No quería que nadie se enterara.  
  
Así que sonrió.  
  
Sonrió.  
  
Pero... no de verdad  
  
Cuarto para las 10...  
  
Era ya tarde  
  
-y...dime hijo...- bilma mantenía la mirada fija en la ensalada, mientras repartía con tranquilidad a todos los invitados.  
  
Satoshi no le respondió, solo miraba perdidamente hacia fuera.  
  
Miraba la oscuridad.  
  
Las hojas.  
  
Observaba algo.  
  
Sea lo que fuere, lo hacia con tristeza, miraba con tristeza, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, sus profundos ojos negros y alegres, perdieron por un momento el brillo... bilma le hablo con mas volumen y claridad –hijo? – Satoshi parpadeo rápidamente, volvió en si, dejo al satoshi que estaba triste y le sonrió a su madre y a los invitados para no preocuparles- ¿si? Que pasa mama?- todos en la mesa, lo miraron con aire de extrañeza, se miraron entre ellos, satoshi los miro...  
  
-anda sato!!! Estas muy raro!- sigeru hablo con asombro, y con algo de preocupación, le miro profundamente, entrecerrando los ojos -¿acaso sucede algo?- satoshi les miro de nuevo y les sonrió- nada!, nada me pasa! Sigamos cenando!- el joven, tomo una copa con prontitud y disimulando, les sonrió a todos, a su vez, ellos tomaron su copa- un brindis!...- todos sonrieron empino la copa de cristal hacia todos sus invitados- por los amigos!- volteo hacia su madre manteniendo la copa de fino cristal, inclinada- por la familia- y finalmente la alzo con prontitud- por el triunfo!- todos aplaudieron y se alegraron, soltaron serpentinas y confeti, aclamaban a satoshi, comían alegremente.  
  
Por un momento... leo quedo en el olvido...  
  
Solo por un momento...  
  
El profesor oak, comía alegremente su platillo, al igual que todos, prontamente, se llevo la mano a la barbilla, miro el platillo – bilma, esto es un manjar y no quisiera importunar, pero le hace falta algo...- bilma le miro y comenzó a pensar- ¿algo?-pensó-...no...- negó suavemente con la cabeza y convenciéndose a si misma, le contesto con suavidad- no, claro que no, todo esta ahi... pollo, pimiento...cebolla...chile...- lo decía, mientras numeraba con los dedos- consomé....- hiroshi los miro con esa clásica alegría y comento alegremente- jengibre! A este delicioso guisado le hace falta el jengibre señora sekai!- bilma sonrió- a si! Claro! ¿cómo pude olvidarlo!? Jengibre!...- después bilma reanudo a comer su plato... pensó por unos instantes, repasando a cada invitado en la mesa...  
  
Bilma se levanto espantada, sorprendió a todos, a penas y pudo murmurar su nombre...  
  
-L-Leo... no ha vuelto....¡¡de seguro algo le ocurrió!!!- bilma miro a su hijo, implorándole con la mirada, satoshi se levanto de la mesa con susto –E-es cierto....leo...¡MI PRIMO NO ESTA AQUÍ!- todos los invitados ignoraban todo cuanto satoshi y bilma hablaban, haruka los miro y con poco interes les comento –y...¿quién es ese tan leo?- satoshi le miro con seriedad –el, es mi primo- haruka se apeno al ver que la preocupación de madre e hijo, era verdaderamente alarmante...  
  
-VOLERE PRONTO!!!! CENEN SIN MI!!!-  
  
un satoshi preocupado, se perdia entre la oscuridad de la calle, corria muy rapido y desaparecio en un santiamén de la vista de todos... shigeru miro con dulzura y consuelo a bilma – se que esta bien- le dijo, bilma sonrio débilmente. –gracias- este comentario no parecio animar del todo a la señora sekai, shigeru, la miro de nuevo, y le sonrio – todo va a estar bien ha? Dejen esas caras largas!-  
  
todos sonrieron.  
  
Bilma, solo lo intento 


	7. silencio

séptima parte: SILENCIO  
  
Desde afuera de la casa de los sekai, se observaba un panorama serio.  
  
Bilma, sostenía con una mano, la cortina.  
  
Lo hacia con suavidad, pero con una mirada preocupante.  
  
Desde atrás, en la mesa, los demás esperaban...aguardaban... pensaban...  
  
Observaban, a su manera, a una bilma preocupada..  
  
El cuarto...  
  
Estaba ahora en silencio... y pensar, que hace algunos momentos, la alegría le abundaba...  
  
shigeru, con 18 años recién cumplidos... miraba a bilma pensativamente, recargaba su mano en su rostro, el codo arrugaba el mantel floreado de la mesa...  
  
después de madurar bastante, acepto su destino, y su lugar, ya no era pesado con satoshi, y en vez de esos roces tan tontos e inmaduros que tenían, se habían convertido, en amigos.  
  
buenos amigos.  
  
Tal vez, en los mejores.  
  
Por consiguiente, las preocupaciones de la familia sekai, eran también las suyas....  
  
Kenji. Ahora con 18 años y medio, lucia espectacular, ahora era todo un joven adulto, maduro, callado y tranquilo, la voz de la experiencia. Aun trabajaba por hacer realidad su sueño.  
  
Observaba a bilma, con un dejo de preocupación.  
  
Era el mas serio y centrado, alto y guapo, tenia una voz suave y varonil. (nota de la autora: ¿y a que viene esto?... no lo se :D)  
  
Hiroshi, el joven entrenador, amigo de satoshi, no podía faltar ,17 años hacían de el uno de los mejores entrenadores en el mundo, alegre y muy simpático, las chicas, lo adoraban por montón...  
  
Pero en ese instante, un sonrojo, recorría su rostro.  
  
miraba con gran interés a una haruka distraída, ella, viéndose en el espejo de su maquillaje, noto que hiroshi la veía, la veía, con dulzura...  
  
...a lo mejor, hiroshi pensaba en que satoshi debía regresar con bien, pero....  
  
haruka ocupaba, en ese instante, todos sus pensamientos...  
  
y como ella se acababa de enterar, sonrió, de forma picara, mientras daba la espalda a la mesa, esto, desequilibro a hiroshi, quien solamente se limito a mover la cabeza suavemente...  
  
para seguir contemplándola..  
  
el muy peculiar takeshi...  
  
miraba al piso, no era muy alto, pero vestía muy elegante...  
  
quien sabe.. a lo mejor, había conseguido por fin, una compañera sentimental, aun no se sabia si tenia alguna , pues el tiempo se había interpuesto entre el, y sus compañeros, cortando, así, lo mas valioso para el "hablar con sus amigos"... era muy buen compañero, lo era. Por eso el, fue el primero al que satoshi invito.  
  
El profesor oak, aun estaba ahi, miraba a bilma...  
  
con una mirada... de alegría.  
  
claro, la portaba, por que la señora sekai, era hermosa.  
  
Un chico de cabello café, miraba igualmente a haruka.  
  
Era todd, quien aun seguía fotografiando pokemon...  
  
No había cambiado mucho, su cabello, ahora lo recogía en una cola de caballo, aun portaba su muy preciada cámara, su cabello aun era ondulado, se veía tranquilo y seguro  
  
De entre todos los hombres en la mesa, solo una figura femenina, se hacia presente entre los invitados: haruka. De 15 años, ya era todo una señorita, se soltaba el pelo y usaba vestidos entallados y cortos, unas sombras rojas completaban su atuendo...  
  
Su perfume de flores, inundaba el olfato... Era una muchacha linda.  
  
El mismo todd se dio cuenta.  
  
Y no solo el, hiroshi también...  
  
Pero eso no parecía preocuparle en absoluto a la linda joven...  
  
No, no le interesaba en lo absoluto.  
  
Ella solo podía pensar...  
  
...pensaba en satoshi.  
  
...aquel, que alguna vez, le había robado un beso... 


	8. hermosa

octava parte : HERMOSA  
  
una durmiente luna, brillante, y sonriente, inundaba con suavidad las copas de los árboles.  
  
Apenas y acariciabas un rayito y parecía plata.  
  
Plata pura y brillante...  
  
Por ser denso el bosque, si acaso, unos rayitos se colaban, por aquí, y por aya, deslizando...  
  
...la luz, reaccionaba con el agua...  
  
chispas de agua se admiraban.  
  
Chispas de agua, que caían en ese entonces...  
  
el resultado, una lluvia plateada.  
  
Muy plateada y radiante...  
  
Daba una impresión, una impresión, única...  
  
...caía plata del cielo.  
  
deslumbrante.  
  
Ese hermoso espectáculo era contemplado, por una hermosa joven.  
  
Una hermosa, que mientras caminaba entre los arbustillos de aquí y de allá, miraba continuamente la lluvia caer.  
  
portaba una sombrilla.  
  
Una sombrilla, negra.  
  
Esta, evitaba que su piel tersa y blanca, como nieve, se mojara.  
  
Las chispas de agua, resbalaban con suma facilidad, al contactarse con la sombrilla, y este, al ser negro, daba una impresión, de  
  
Portar con perlas.  
  
Perlas de todos los tamaños...  
  
Y si, en verdad seria una lastima que eso, ocurriera.  
  
Era hermosa.  
  
Ni el viento merecia tocarle la piel.  
  
Un Cabello, largo hasta la cintura, rizado de las puntas, brillante y pelirrojo, portaba una forma caprichosa.  
  
Si acaso, la joven, contaba con 17 años.  
  
Era radiante y su tersa y también blanca piel provocaban un enorme contraste con sus labios.  
  
Unos labios, carnosos y brillantes, rojos como el fuego...  
  
...sus ojos, nos revelaban tranquilidad y sumo agrado...  
  
aqua.  
  
De color aqua los tenia... tenia los ojos mas claros que se habían visto jamás...  
  
Y al ser alta y con una figura digna de ella...  
  
Al portar, un traje chino, largo, y de color rojo vivo, entallado y abierto de ambos muslos...  
  
Provocaba, una enorme satisfacción, el solo contemplarle... 


	9. bañada a la luz de la luna

novena parte: BAÑADA A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA  
  
la sublime joven, ahora, caminado con tranquilidad por el bosque, portaba aun con suavidad, su sombrilla negra.  
  
Lo hacia con la mano derecha, mientras que bajo su brazo izquierdo, sostenía una caja de color dorado.  
  
Una caja dorada, de mediano tamaño.  
  
Parecía, que dentro de esa, había algo muy significativo, pues la chica la sostenía con firmeza y alegría.  
  
De pronto, una suave sonrisa, se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
Se detuvo  
  
la chica sonrió aún mas.  
  
Y Con cuidado, tomo la tapa de la caja dorada, sus blancas manos, se apoderaron de ella y al abrirla, miro con orgullo lo que la caja portaba...  
  
...un muy hermoso vestido.  
  
.blanco.  
  
Juvenil y, de seda.  
  
Apenas y lo miro un instante, pues lo cerro con rapidez la chica aparto la mirada de alegría, y cerro la caja dorada, nuevamente la coloco bajo su brazo izquierdo...  
  
Y al hacerlo, casi instantáneamente, ceso la lluvia que desplomaba en ese entonces...  
  
La chica aparto con precaución su negra sombrilla.  
  
Y al comprobar que la lluvia había cesado del todo, cerro los ojos y sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura.  
  
y como si fura un hechizo, ella, miro por pura casualidad, hacia la izquierda...  
  
miro, un rincón oscuro.  
  
Arbustillos con roció plateado...  
  
Y de entre los arbustos y las ojos húmedas, apenas y se podía divisar algo mas... algo diferente, que no debería formar parte de el escenario...  
  
La chica entrecerró los ojos y con dejo de inocencia, dio dos pequeños pasos hacia esa dirección...  
  
De pronto, unas enormes nubes, ocultaron la luna y con ella, el resplandor.  
  
La chica se sobresalto, miro a ambos lados... retrocedió 1 paso...  
  
¿Debía irse...?  
  
ahora el bosque, estaba muy oscuro, apenas y se veía 4 metros mas aya...  
  
frió y tenebroso...  
  
¿debía irse...?  
  
Su corazón, le indicaba que no...  
  
Así que, con firmeza y decisión, se acerco hacia esa dirección...  
  
-Ho dios mio...- la chica abrió aun mas sus ojos.  
  
Su sombrilla, cayo al suelo, al igual que su preciada caja dorada... callo con violencia, provocando que se abriera...  
  
No parecía importarle...  
  
...no ahora...  
  
con preocupación y rapidez, se sentó de rodillas en la hierva húmeda.  
  
Lo toco con cuidado, con suavidad...  
  
-estas todo empapado....¿qué te ha ocurrido?-  
  
su melodiosa y suave voz, era llevada por la brisa del bosque.  
  
olía a menta y tierra mojada...  
  
hablaba en un susurro...  
  
le acaricio la cabeza.  
  
Su pelo, ahora revuelto y mojado, la entristecio.  
  
Y al tocarlo en la cabeza, su blanca mano, se mancho...  
  
-s...sangre...-  
  
ella. Lo miro.  
  
Y con decisión aparto su cabellera de su rostro...  
  
-yo...te cuidare- las palabras en un susurros bajo, se quedaron ahí....  
  
para despertar a leo...  
  
quien repentinamente, movio un dedo, la chica lo miro con atención.  
  
Una mano, el brazo..  
  
Lentamente, comenzó a abrir los ojos.  
  
Esos ojos miel... frios y distantes.  
  
Aun mantenia la boca entreabierta...  
  
Con una mirada borrosa se levanto con cuidado... recargo sus brazos en el césped y levanto medio cuerpo...  
  
Giro a su derecha, con cuidado...  
  
sus ojos, contemplaron, a una hermosa....  
  
Extasiado.  
  
Era poco...  
  
Deleitado.  
  
Sus ojos eran deleitados por la joven...  
  
Tanto, que aun, su boca estaba entreabierta  
  
Sus ojos fríos, se clavaron en ella... aun no la observaba bien...  
  
Repentinamente, las nubes se apartaron de la luna...  
  
Bañando por completo a la joven.  
  
Leo, abrió mas los ojos.  
  
Tanto, como para asegurarse de que la hermosa que se encontraba frente a el, era verdadera...  
  
Un sonrojo, se apodero de el...  
  
La vio, si.  
  
Lo hizo.  
  
Y lo hizo, repasando cada detalle...  
  
La creatura mas hermosa, estaba frente a el... y ella, cos sus labios rojos. Su blanca piel y ojos tan claros como el agua, le miro.  
  
Le miro con ternura.  
  
Su pose le extasiaba.  
  
El kimono rojo y entallado, revelaba ambos muslos, ella, aun sentada junto a el, le miro sin importarle nada, tenia las piernas entrabiertas...  
  
Y con una dulce y suave voz, le dijo  
  
-que bueno...que estas bien-  
  
--------  
  
cada vez que, nosotros los escritores de fan-fic escribimos una obra nueva, tenemos siempre uno que otro problema por ahí.  
  
Por mi parte, es la escuela, los deberes del hogar, amigos y familiares... sin contar que a veces no me dejan ni tocar el aparato..  
  
Pero no solo eso.  
  
Uno de los múltiples problemas que enfrentamos nosotros día con día, son: los personajes.  
  
¿sencillo? Pues, creo que no.  
  
Muchas personas leen nuestras obras, independientemente de si son cortas, largas, de fantasía o misterio...  
  
Sin embargo, mi principal problema es: " si, si, yo escribo para mis lectores, no hay nada mejor que esa sensación de saber que a la gente le esta gustando lo que ago y...¿ustedes como imaginan físicamente a los personajes de los fan-fics?"  
  
Me refiero, a su esencia, su cuerpo y sus reacciones ante las acciones que lo rodean.  
  
Muchas personas se ríen de mis trabajos, pues piensan que "satoshi" nunca va a crecer y es un niño "imagínate a satoshi, mas inteligente, !" .  
  
El principal problema que eso representa para mi, es que no dejan madurar a los personajes y tampoco tratan de imaginarlos, mas maduros, guapos o intrépidos.  
  
La mayoría de las personas solo lee fan-fics de pokemon y se imagina esa historia con el tipo de dibujo que ellos son en la serie.  
  
Eso me entristece un poco.  
  
Dejemos madurar a los personajes y vallamos mas allá de lo permitido.  
  
Imaginémoslos como mas nos gusta o conviene.  
  
Yo, escribo para ustedes.  
  
Desde luego que, esto es solo un pequeño consejo.  
  
Pero, si nos han dado la oportunidad de escribir e imaginar lo que queramos... si tenemos las facultades para realizar esos actos...  
  
¿por que no?  
  
creo que una que otra persona ha leído este pedacito de texto. [jeje, con lo aburrida que soy...]  
  
Gracias.  
  
Nos 


	10. seda

décima parte: SEDA  
  
aun la miraba.  
  
La miraba aun, con sensualidad...  
  
Esa mirada, una mirada deseable... sus ojos, brillaron...  
  
Brillaron mucho...  
  
El seductor leo, aun la miraba, la chica le sonrió aun mas.  
  
No parecía percatarse en lo absoluto.  
  
No percataba lo que ella provocaba en el joven seminarista.  
  
Al contrario, solo le miro, esperaba a que el, le expresara algo, no exactamente un agradecimiento, si no, una palabra.  
  
Una cualquiera.  
  
Quería cerciorarse, que el se encontraba en perfectas condiciones...  
  
Leo, estaba a punto de responder... movió ligeramente los labios...  
  
Aun estaba anonado, y sus reacciones fueron tan torpes, que se sentó frente a ella con rapidez y moviéndose acartonadamente.  
  
La chica le miro con ojos acariciadores.  
  
-es grato saber que se encuentra bien- luego su cara se tono triste – no fue nada agradable, encontrarle en este estado- de repente, le sonrió – pero me alegro, ya que ahora esta mucho mejor, ¿no es así joven?  
  
ella, me esta hablando...  
  
lo esta haciendo...  
  
dirige a mi, una hermosa y cálida sonrisa.  
  
Agradables palabras salen se su boca...  
  
Nadie mas me esta provocando lo que ella a mi ahora... nadie..  
  
..esa boca...  
  
¿cómo contestarle?  
  
Soy torpe...  
  
Y ella....ella es un sueño  
  
La chica se dirigía a el con respeto, era un seminarista.  
  
El, solo le negó con brusquedad, con movimientos torpes, provocando una pequeña risa de la joven.  
  
-no se preocupe, no tiene que agradecerme si no quiere, yo, no busco eso.. solo quiero revisarle, eso es todo-  
  
leo se sorprendió aun mas. Con movimiento torpe, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, movió su ahora, húmedo cabello...  
  
aquella joven, se preocupaba por el.  
  
Sin siquiera conocerle.  
  
Eso, le ablando el corazón...  
  
Y trato de hacer lo mismo con su mirada,  
  
Pero esta, le traicionaba, pues venia con sensualidad a la joven...  
  
No podía hacerlo de otra manera.  
  
Imposible.  
  
Tan metido se encontraba en sus pensamientos, que se exalto aun mas, al sentir la fina y blanca mano en su pecho, seguida de un movimiento suave.  
  
La chica pego con suavidad su cabeza a su pecho.  
  
Leo, sentía que estallaba...  
  
Ahora estaba tan estimulado...  
  
Que solo cerro los ojos, entreabrió la boca y soltó su cuerpo... dejo que sus brazos rozaran suavemente contra el césped, hincado y con los ojos cerrados, se dejo...  
  
...sin pronunciar palabra alguna...  
  
dejo que ella, lo palpara  
  
Su respiración se agito, cada vez, iba mucho mas rápida... pero en silencio...  
  
Su sonrojo aun estaba ahí...  
  
Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos.  
  
Leo, había olivado por un momento, que se encontraba en medio del bosque, con una hermosa joven a su lado, preocupada por el, desinteresadamente.  
  
Despertó de sus pensamientos, cuando ella, recogió su mano suavemente, la llevo entre las suyas y le miro.  
  
Leo,trato de que algo saliera de su boca.  
  
Imposible.  
  
Estaba, inmóvil....  
  
-se que no soy buena haciendo esto....pero...- la chica se apeno y bajo la vista, leo ansiaba oírla, ansiaba oír lo que quería decirle...¿en que no era buena?...ella era, perfecta.  
  
Fue tal el impacto de esas letras.  
  
Que Con mucho esfuerzo, y rompiendo el hielo, leo se dejo oir, su suave voz varonil, le imploro que le respondiera...  
  
Quería irla de nuevo...  
  
la miro con deseo...  
  
-¿no eres buena...dime...dime... podrías decirme en que no lo eres?....- la chica alzo la vista y le sonrió –joven, yo no soy buena enfermera- leo, le miro, con asombro, luego, con ternura....  
  
no sabia que era lo que el ocurría...  
  
tal vez, era la primera joven que lo palpaba de esa manera...  
  
tal vez...solo tal vez... había logrado despertar, al hombre, que se encontraba dentro de el...  
  
la ternura, un sentimiento de protección...o...  
  
...tal vez...  
  
solo tal vez...  
  
se había, enamorado...  
  
la joven, contemplo sus ojos, lo miro, con asombro y de nuevo, le sonrió con la mirada- he improvisado algunos vendajes, con un ropaje que llevaba conmigo, creo que le ayudaran a retener la sangre, por lo menos hasta que este a salvo en su casa- leo la miro sin parpadear- los bosques suelen ser peligrosos, y mucho mas de noche.- la chica le hablo con alegría- supongo que querrá saber lo que pronostique en su cuerpo, disculpe, no soy buena...yo...- la chica se apeno, pero por que sentía que hablaba como todo una enfermera experta, cuando en realidad, lo único que hacia, era guiarse por su instinto.  
  
leo, que aun no parpadeaba, solo la miro, profundamente- por favor...siga...-leo le hablo blando, tratando de retener su ansiedad, le encantaba que le hablara.  
  
Y pensar, que ella solo era una desconocida...  
  
Dolorosamente, lo era...  
  
Ella, le miro con asombro y bajo la cabeza. mientras eso ocurría,  
  
Leo se llevo sus dedos a la cabeza...  
  
Una tela suave, le rodeaba por completo... suave...  
  
Tal vez...  
  
...era seda 


	11. cereza

Décima primer parte : CEREZA  
  
Unos instantes a penas y pasaron en silencio  
  
La chica se sintió en confianza, y retomo la conversación – yo creo..que le saldrán algunos moretones, pues puedo deducir, que, eso le callo en la cabeza- la chica señalo una rama, de tamaño considerable – aun así, creo que usted estará bien dentro de una semana, con mucha atención y cuidados considerables-  
  
Y siguió contemplandola  
  
Leo solo le sonrió.  
  
Pero lo hizo de tal forma...  
  
...era tan espontáneo... tan limpio y franco.  
  
La chica también lo hizo  
  
Se miraron.  
  
Se comprendieron con la mirada...  
  
Y de pronto ella, se levanto con rapidez, junto con cuidado, las cosas que leo llevaba antes de caer, y se las entrego en su caja dorada- temo que su bolsa se ha roto, pero, lleve mi caja, no es muy resistente pero...- leo, la miro, le imploro con la mirada que no se fuera.  
  
Ella no comprendió, a cambio, se reverencio frente a el.  
  
Y le miro con decisión  
  
-cuídese mucho, espero, volver a verle algún día...-  
  
leo trato de hablar, su voz se esfumo, le traiciono.  
  
La chica estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta, ya había recogido su sombrilla.  
  
Leo levanto el brazo...  
  
Si no podía detenerla con la boca, tal vez si con su cuerpo...  
  
Pero antes de que esto sucediera, ella volteo y tomo rápidamente su mano, leo, se sonrojo y abrió mucho mas sus ojos miel, la luna, los acaricio...  
  
La chica le deposito en las manos...  
  
Un pequeño caramelo...  
  
Leo, se sorprendió, no comprendía...  
  
Antes de que pronunciase algo, la chica lo miro  
  
-kamui siempre dice que un caramelo, es la mejor medicina que podemos probar, quisiera que lo tomaras, es de cereza-  
  
leo se quedo perplejo, fue tan tierna al pronunciar esas palabras...  
  
la chica le apretó las manos, le se alegró  
  
Volteo y comenzó a caminar lentamente...  
  
El siquiera pudo levantar su brazo para tratar de detenerla de nuevo, esta vez, hasta eso, le abandono... solo, la miro...extasiado,  
  
Miro su sedoso cabello largo y con volumen, su cintura, su figura delgada, y su suave contoneo al caminar...  
  
Ella volteo de repente y amistosamente, movió su mano forma de despedida...  
  
Hablo, pero la distancia ya era considerable entre ellos 2, leo solo contemplo como se movían sus carmesíes labios...  
  
Le sonrió por ultima vez y retomo su viaje...  
  
Tardo un momento en desvanecerse.  
  
Leo ya no pudo ni correr...  
  
Solo se limito a bajar la cabeza...  
  
-ni siquiera se tu nombre....  
  
no se a donde vas.... ni de donde has venido...  
  
...ni siquiera se, si en verdad...me enamore de ti... 


	12. niebla

décima segunda parte: NIEBLA  
  
El cielo parece querer llorar de nuevo....  
  
Todo volvió a la oscuridad.  
  
Y de nuevo.... una pesada gota, cayo, sobre el joven leo...  
  
Un joven, que aun permanecía, parado, ahí. En el bosque...  
  
Sus ojos miel, estaban perdidos en el infinito, aun sostenía la caja dorada, que aquella joven, le había obsequiado...  
  
El horizonte le parecía infinito...  
  
...ella había partido por ahí...  
  
...por esa dirección...  
  
¿alcanzarla?  
  
...tal vez...  
  
¿detenerla?  
  
...lo deseaba...  
  
¿y su nombre?  
  
...no lo sabia...  
  
lo único que el joven leo pensaba en ese momento, era atraparla...  
  
cual hermosa mariposa...  
  
y llevarla...  
  
...quedársela por siempre...  
  
...eso no le era posible... no ahora...  
  
-LEO!!!!!!!!! LEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿D"NDE ESTAS?!!!! -  
  
el joven seminarista miro hacia atrás...  
  
había escuchado algo...  
  
de entre la lluvia y los numerosos susurros del bosque, algo mas se filtraba...  
  
-LEO!!!!!!!!-  
  
movió los ojos, hacia la oscuridad...  
  
y de pronto, le vio.  
  
-s-satoshi?- el joven seminarista titubeo, hablo muy bajo, y por alguna extraña razón, no pudo moverse, la lluvia le detenía...  
  
la sentía, pesada...  
  
y se quedo ahí, varado, con medio cuerpo girado hacia el lado derecho...  
  
el joven, figuraba a una criatura de un mundo mágico...  
  
la niebla, bajaba con suavidad a sus pies, venerándole...  
  
las luciérnagas lo rodeaban, a pesar de la lluvia que caía...  
  
la luna se filtraba, y jugaba con su cruz de plata...  
  
con su pelo, y su propio cuerpo...  
  
sus ojos se miraban claros... pero de nuevo fríos.  
  
Su boca entreabierta...  
  
... parecía estar esperando algo...  
  
-le!!!...o- un satoshi desesperado, dejo de gritar, al instante en que vislumbro de nueva cuenta a su primo... bajo su mano que colocaba anteriormente a lado de su boca, para que se grito se escuchara mas fuerte y cruzo con mucho cuidado los pequeños arbustos que le separaban de su joven primo, ambos, se miraron.  
  
Un silencio se hizo presente...  
  
Satoshi miraba hacia arriba a leo, ambos, empapados, se miraban.  
  
La niebla les cubría ya medio cuerpo...  
  
...y como un regalo...  
  
el adolescente entrenador, pulió en su boca, una inocente risa...  
  
cerro los ojos y comenzó a reír  
  
-¡que bueno que te encontré! ¿sabes?- leo, le miro con atención- después de esto, mama querrá matarte! Jajaja!- leo lo miro con confusión, digirió cada palabra salida de la boca de su primo...luego, bajo la cabeza y sus ojos color miel ya no se vieron...  
  
satoshi lo miro –anda ¿qué pasa leo?- el seminarista, hablo bajo -...perdón..yo te arruine fiesta...yo lo siento demasiado...- satoshi dirigió un mirada de alegría a su primo, coloco su mano tras la nuca y comenzó a reír de nuevo –eso ya no importa, ¡que bueno que esta bien!- leo aun seguía apenado –pero...yo- satoshi alzo la mano, en un ademán de silencio, leo, lo miro –mis amigos...querrán conocerte!- y reanudo su marcha, justo estaba quitando una ramita del camino...  
  
leo, abrió los ojos y lo miro...  
  
-satoshi...- ¿he?- el entrenador le miro con la rama aun en mano –gracias...-  
  
----------  
  
hola, soy yo Tokio, aquí con ustedes una vez mas.  
  
¿saben? No me gustaría molestarles mucho, se que tienen cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer que leer estas palabras, de su servidora, pero esta vez, les escribo para algo muy pequeñito.  
  
He cambiado de e-mail.  
  
Para aquellas personas que quieran enviarme comentarios, tips o sugerencias [que serán muy bien recibidos] esta, es la nueva  
  
aunque, si desean escribirme a la anterior, no abra problema.  
  
gustosa esperare sus comentarios, o lo que quieran enviarme, les prometo contestar todos y cada uno de sus mensajes.  
  
Su escritora.  
  
Tokio. 


End file.
